


Goggles

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, My First AO3 Post, Smut and Fluff, i dont really know how to tag yet, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper get drunk. Adorkableness ensues. </p>
<p>My first fic on here. I have no idea what I am doing. Hit me up with prompts at so-lets-be-criminals.tumblr.com, I swear I'm actually a decent writer (hells yeah posting scrappy rough drafts on the internet)</p>
<p>Just edited this up AF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Give them back," Jasper laughed, his voice sounding slurred. Monty grinned back at his best friend, blocking him with one arm while dangling the goggles as far away as possible with the other. A bottle of gin, the amber liquid about to slosh out onto Jasper's shirt, was held in Monty's hand. They had found it in one of the bunkers, and quickly smuggled it back to their tent. 

"There isn't enough for everyone here," Jasper had reasoned, nodding seriously at Monty as he appraised the dusty bottle. 

"-And we might as well enjoy it," Monty had agreed, a glint in his eyes. 

Turns out hundred-year-old gin is quite strong for two scrawny teenage boys.

Jasper lunged for the bottle, grabbing it and quickly downing what was left. 

"Hey!" Monty pried the bottle from his friend's mouth. "You already had, like, way more than half!" Jasper laughed, sloppily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Monty tried to maintain a disapproving look on his face, which was a little hard to pull off as he was childishly dangling a pair of ridiculously oversized ski goggles off the tips of his fingers, still batting away Jasper's attempts to grab them. Jasper may have been the taller of the two of him, all arms and legs, but Monty was stronger. 

"Come on, man," Jasper whined, stumbling a bit.

"Nah, you're never getting these back." Monty pushed the goggles carelessly onto his head, his hair getting caught in the straps and sticking up oddly. The strap was too loose and they slipped down to his eyes.

"How do I look?"

"Stupid," Jasper scoffed, flicking a finger at the goggles and knocking them off Monty's nose so that they hung askew around his neck.

"No, I look cool."

"Oh, really?" Jasper smirked and suddenly lunged at Monty, tackling him onto the bed. Monty let out a little yelp of surprise, banging his head on the crude wooden frame of the hastily-constructed bed.  


"Owwww! Jasper, you made me hit my head!" Monty complained, letting go of the empty bottle and pressing a hand to his forehead. Jasper immediately rolled off his friend, concern filling his eyes.

"Sorry, Mont. Are you o- Ahhh!"

Monty threw himself at Jasper, easily knocking him over and pushing him into the makeshift mattress.

"Totally- not- fair," Jasper gasped out, his voice muffled as Monty shoved him into the mess of bright orange blankets.

They wrestled for a few moments, (That is, Monty wrestled; Jasper just pathetically struggled against his attacks, weak with laughter. And, well, just plain weak.) until, as usual, Monty managed to pin Jasper on the bed, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head against the bed, pressing his knee into the center of Jasper's chest. Monty felt Jasper's pulse quicken, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Scar," Jasper gasped out, twitching beneath Monty. Everything was too much- he could feel everything, it was too intense, his body was too sensitive-

"Oh shit, sorry." Monty quickly moved his knee to the side of Jasper's waist. He shifted his hips to get into a more secure position, and suddenly Jasper's hips bucked up uncontrollably, a cut off sort of yelp escaping from Jasper's swollen, flushed lips. Monty raised his eyebrows at Jasper, who blushed and strained against his friend's strong hold on him, avoiding his gaze.

"Lemme go, Mont," Jasper complained.

Monty smirked, and, being drunk, decided to antagonize Jasper further. Subtly pushing his hips forward into Jasper's, Monty leaned forward, stopping right in front of Jasper's face.

"You missed a spot, let me get that for you," he said in a low, serious voice.

He slowly brought one hand down from Jasper's, keeping the taller boy's skinny wrists in place with one hand. Jasper's struggles became weaker and weaker, his dilated pupils following Monty's hand as he slowly wiped away a drop of the amber liquid, massaging Jasper's swollen bottom lip. Jasper just stared at him, stuck between feeling too much and needing more- more-

He took a shuddering breath as Monty leaned forward, moving his hips in small circles into Jasper's. His eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping his lips. His hips stuttered upwards, and his whole body shaking and shivering with need. Monty grinned, suddenly stopping his circling and pushing firmly against Jasper. Jasper's eyes snapped back open, another yelp escaping him that turned into a deep moan. Emboldened, Monty leaned forward, frantically grinding against his friend, drawing broken, almost sob-like sounds out of the twitching boy beneath him. Their lips crashed together, both desperate and sloppy and still tasting of hundred-year-old gin. Jasper opened his mouth, gasping, and Monty deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. His mouth slipped down to Jasper's neck, nipping and kissing and sucking. Jasper moaned, his head turning from side to side, his eyes wet with tears from sheer overstimulation. Monty ground harder, the sharp edges of Jasper's slender hips pressing into his sides, feeling his best friend moaning and bucking desperately beneath him. He broke the kiss off, Jasper still writhing beneath him, his moans turning into needy whimpers. Monty contemplated the sight in front of him- the glazed over eyes, the mussed up hair, the arms lying limply under Monty's, fingers clenching and unclenching shakily. The goggles lay forgotten on the bed.

"Jasper?"  
Jasper let out a strangled noise.  
"I think I might be gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for you, jasbaejordan. (And for me. And, well, everyone else.)  
> A short continuation in which I basically just make fun of my super lame ending of the last chapter.  
> Sorry, I just can't write the whole "and then they had sex" part in the fancy writer way. Anyone want to finish this for me?

And then Jasper got hit in the face by a pillow.  
"Ow! Hey- Mont-"  
"You /might/ be gay? Really?" Monty's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Pink tinged Jasper's cheeks.  
"Uh-"  
Monty hit him in the face again with one of the misshappen pillows. Really, really hard. Jasper would never know how it came to be that Monty turned out to be the stronger if the two, despite his shorter stature, while Jasper couldn't hit something even if it was standing still.  
"OK, OK, that was a stupid thing to say, I don't know-"  
"Jasper Jordan," Monty said in his most serious voice, pausing for dramatic effect while staring deeply into Jasper's eyes. "You are a complete dork."  
Jasper grinned, tipping his chin back as Monty leaned in to capture another soft kiss.  
"Seriously, dude. You are so lame," Monty whispered against Jasper's lips, his voice shaking with laughter. He felt Jasper's smile widen.  
"You really killed the mood with the whole hitting-me-with-a-pillow deal, Mont."  
"Really?" Monty said innocently, reaching down to play with Jasper's fly.  
Jasper swallowed. "Really," he managed to mumble back.  
"You know, I really don't think I did, judging by-"  
Jasper choked at Monty's words, turning from pink to red in seconds. Nope, the mood was....really, really not dead.   
"Oh my god, you're so adorable. What are you, a virgin?" Monty teased, keeping one hand on Jasper's fly while using the other to softly stroke patterns across his friend's face.  
"Yeah Mont, we both are, you idiot!" Jasper replied, trying not to sound as breathless as he felt.  
"Oh, yeah." Monty snorted. "Forgot."  
Jasper was still squirming underneath him, his hips stuttering upwards against Monty's hand. Monty brought his hand away from Jasper's face, dragging it slowly across his friend's chest and down to his hips. Monty plucked at Jasper's waistband, as if fascinated by the fabric, enjoying watching Jasper struggling and panting, his eyes dark. Suddenly, Monty removed his hand from Jasper's fly, staring at him with mock concern.  
"Are you sure? You know, since you're only-"  
"Monty..."  
"-sort of kind of maybe-"  
"Monty, I swear-"  
"-might be gay?"  
"I'm going to kill you."


End file.
